Torchwood 2
by gleechick21
Summary: Torchwood 3 may not know it but Torchwood 2 is still alive and after archie dies he leaves Torchwood 2 in the hands of Jenny, The doctors daughter, but what happens when that team meets torchwood 3


**Torchwood 2**

**Prologue**

**AN: I want to start of by saying thank you to some people I first want to thank Russell t Davies for creating the amazing torchwood which we all know and love and for creating the character of Jenny who we all love. I also want to thank ****SuperStar50 who is my best in real life like a sister to me friend as she helped me come up with some of the ideas for this story so I want you to all go and follow her as she is an awesome person and an even more awesome writer. Enough with the rambling let's get to the story.**

The alien was knocked out on the floor and jenny took the rope out of the back of their minibus and tied the aliens' hands behind it's back. Lorraine got a small machine out of her satchel and grace took a cue tip out of her pocket and collected a sample of the white substance that was on the alien's fishy lips and placed it into the machine.

"So what is this doing in Cardiff" Stewart said and Grace replied saying "Who cares let's just get it into the minibus and get it back to the base."

"Lorraine, have you found out what that substance is yet?" Jenny asks Lorraine. "It seems to be cocaine," she tells Jenny and Jenny smiles at Lorraine. "Let's just get this alien into the minibus so that I can go home" grace says and they all grab the alien and put it into the minibus.

Just then a black SUV drove up in front of the team. A man in a blue-grey long coat got out the car followed by a man in a suit coming out of the other side of the car and then from the back of the car an Asian women, A women with black hair and a leather jacket and a man with black hair, a leather jacket and a purple shirt.

Jenny stood in front of man in the long grey-blue coat, Lorraine stood in front of the man in the suit who was to the right of the man in the coat, Stewart stood in front of the black haired woman who was next to the man in the suit, Grace stood in front of the man in the leather jacket who was on the other side of the man in the grey-blue coat and Alistair stood in front of the Asian woman who was next to the man in the leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked the man in the long grey-blue coat. "We're torchwood and who the hell are you?" the man asked (He had an American accent) "I thought we were torchwood?" Jenny whispered into Lorraine's ear and Lorraine answered saying "We're Torchwood 2 they're torchwood 3".

"We are Torchwood 2 and you must be General James Harper," She reads the name of her hand.

"It's captain Jack Harkness." He says.

"Oh I knew that" she says placing her hand on her face "May I say you look more attractive in person than you do in pictures"

"Why thank you," he says in a flirty way.

"Stop Flirting!" Everybody shouts at us and jenny steps away from jack.

"So, I heard you used to travel with my dad. Is it true?" Jenny askes.

"What do you mean your dad?" Jack says.

"The doctor, He's my farther it's very confusing" Jenny explains.

"Wait. The doctor was your farther does that mean that you're a?" he steps backs a bit

"Time lady, yes, well actually only half a time lady so I can regenerate but never change my appearance so, I'm gonna look like this forever." She explains

"So you're torchwood 2? I thought it was run by a crazy old man?" Says Jack

"Hey, He was not a crazy old man he was just misunderstood" Lorraine says insistently.

"You mean Archie right?" jenny asks and jack nods.

"He was not crazy people just didn't believe him but he saved so many lives but we couldn't save his. He met the doctor a long time ago and he left torchwood to me and told me to do it for my dad" she said.

They kept talking for a while and Jenny found out that the man in the suit was called Ianto Jones, The Asian women was Called Tosh, The women with the black hair was called Gwen Cooper and the man in the leather jacket was called Owen Harper.

Jack invited us all back to the hub and Lorraine climbed into the front of the minibus, took her lilac and pink hair out of her messy ponytail and turned the car on, The rest of the crew got into the minibus and Lorraine followed the black SUV to the hub.

**AN: So that's the end of the prologue I hope you liked it and please read and review as I really need feedback.**

**All the character outfits are on my polyvore account bellaisevil please can you all follow me on there. Hope you like the prologue bye.**


End file.
